The Witch That Could
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: Read beginning of CHAPTER ONE please
1. Chapter 1

Info: Rikkailia is the new girl in Hogwarts. But what she doesn't know is that she was born in a strange family that she never knew. Since she was 3 years old, Rikki has been living with Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions teacher. She lost her memory at a young age, so she struggles throughout her years at Hogwarts to regain them, revealing dark secrets of her family past.

Rikki hurried down the hall, late for her first class, the one she dreaded the most, Potions. She opened the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed to her seat in the back of the room. She didn't mean to, but she plopped her books down on the desk, out of habit, and the sound edchoed throughout the entire classroom.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Kaspian." Professor Snape said, sighing at the sixth years tardyness. Rikki frowned, her bright orange hair falling in ringlets over her big emerald green eyes. She immediatly opened her book to the page that her neighbor, Draco Malfoy, was on. He scoffed at her.

"Stupid mudblood..." He grumbled uner his breath. Rikki heard him, so she stood up, her chair making that ghastly screeching noise, and she grabbed her book and smacked Draco in the back of the head. The book made a thwap noise, which made Professor Snape turn from the blackboard in their direction.

"Don't you ever call me that ever again Draco Malfoy! I am not afraid to hurt you ya know!" She shouted; her voice getting hoarse but her words flowing that moment, Professor Snape threw the piece of chalk in his hand directly at Rikki, nearly hitting her in the middle of the forehead. Good thing she ducked.

"Severus, what was that for?" She cried out in shock. All the students turned towards her, for they have never heard a student call a Professor by their first name. Severus glared at her, walked over to her desk and hit her with his text book. She winced in pain.

"Owww... Professor that wasn't nice!" She grumbled, rubbing the now painful part of her skull. Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her out in the hallway. he was obviously mad, because when he started talking, or more like yelling, he was using her full name.

"Rikkailia Jane Kaspian, what the bloody hell are you doing, calling me Severus? During school hours?" He shouted quietly, knowing the students were most likely listening. Rikki cringed at her full name. She hated it, she thought it sounded... well, dumb. She sighed and shurgged her shoulders.

"Sorry Da- Professor Snape, it's just a force of habit, calling everyone by their first name." She frowned and looked down at her feet, which kicked nothing. Severus frowned and face palmed. He looked at how sad she really was. He rested a hand on her shoulder and began talking softly.

"Look, Rikkailia, I know you are going through a hard time right now, and I completely understand that, but you can't just go around beating up other students." He ruffled her hair and they both walked back into the classroom. There were whispers here and there. Rikki sighed, knowing she had to go back and sit next to Draco. Just as she was setting her books down on the desk, Professor Snape called out to her.

"Rikkailia, switch seats with Goyle. Your new partner is Mr. Weasley." He said, poitning to the front desk. She heard giggles everywhere. Did he have to say her full name out loud? It was probably payback for calling him Severus during class. Goyle stood up and passed Rikki, slamming his shoulder against hers, making her books and papers spilling out of her hands all across the floor. She frowned as everyone laughed but Harry and Ronald.

"Stupid Goyle..." She mumbled as she got on her knees, picking up the papers. Professor chuckled quietly; he must have heard Rikki's little comment. As she reached for her Potions book, she felt a hand brush against hers. She looked up and saw Ronald, and she began to blush.

"Oh, sorry." Ronald said quietly, quickly grabbing the remaining things from the floor and nervously handing them to Rikki, and sitting back in his seat. She nodded slightly, taking her new seat next to the other red head. As Severus continued his boring speech on a potion Rikki couldn't remember the name of, she took a glance at Ronald, who had decided to take a glance at her at the same time. Rikki immediately looked straight forward, covering her face in her hair and putting her Potions book up to hide her softly red face from Severus. Just as Severus was about to give a pop quiz, the bell rang and everyone immediately got up and booked it out of class.

Rikki slowly gathered her new pile of messy papers and her books and slowly walked out of the classroom, going directly to her room since they were finished with classes for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Info: Rikkailia is the new girl in Hogwarts. But what she doesn't know is that she was born in a strange family that she never knew. Since she was 3 years old, Rikki has been living with Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions teacher. She lost her memory at a young age, so she struggles throughout her years at Hogwarts to regain them, revealing dark secrets of her family past.

Rikki laid in her bed for the rest of the night, until she heard a knocking on her door. She got up and started walking to the door, stopping halfway from falling over from getting up too fast, and opened it to see Hermione, Ronald, and Harry standing there.

"Good evening, Rikki. Are you busy?" Hermione asked, and the trio walked in Rikki's room as she stepped away from the door opening, leaving the door open.

"Not really, I've been laying here ever since potions class..." Rikki answered. She looked at Ron, who was blushing slightly and looking around the room, avoiding Rikki's gaze. Has Ron told Hermione and Harry about what happened in potions? She hoped not, it would be way too embarrassing. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat on Rikki's bed.

"We are planning to go to Honeydukes, do you want to come?" Asked Harry, to break the silence. Rikki smiled. The first time she'd gone out since 6th year started.

"I'd love to, but..." She remembered something, very important. :I have no money..." She frowned, then thought of an idea.

"I will go, but can we stop at Professor Snape's classroom first?" She asked, and the trio gave each other weird looks, but they said sure. They walked down the hall to the Potions classroom and Rikki knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape said. He sounded annoyed, or tired... or even both. Rikki slowly opened the door and closed it a little, leaving space enough for the trio behind her were able to hear the conversation; see the student and teacher.

"Can I borrow some money? And I can do things around the house to pay you back?" Rikki asked, grinning sweetly. Snape looked up at her and frowned, but had a soft, little gleam in his eyes. He reached in a drawer and handed her two Galleons. She smiled and hugged Severus tightly.

"Thank you, Dad!" She said and rushed out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her into the hallway and saw the trio staring at her. Rikki was utterly confused.

"What?" She simply asked. They had never looked at her like that before, and it was starting to scare her a little.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, getting embarrassed and a little shy as they stood there, perfectly still, staring at her still.

"Professor Snape, the toughest teacher next to Mad-eye Moody, just gave you two Galleons!" Ron said, or more like shouting. Rikki was still confused. Ron sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You, my friend, are hopeless." He said plainly, trying to hold back a smile. Harry hit him in the back of the head.

"Be nice, Ron!" He said, and Ron just shrugged. Rikki couldn't help but smile. They all walked down the hallway and out the front gate and headed to Honeydukes. While there, they saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Cedric, Cho, and Ginny. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle just glared at Rikki, and she, childish as ever, stuck her tongue out at them as they walked by.

"Wow, Rikki, who knew you could be so mean. That must have broken their heart." Ron joked. Rikki giggled and gently bumped into Ron. Draco continued to glare at Rikki and the trio. He finally walked over to them, Crabbe and Goyle following like lost puppies.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood, the red headed freak, the one who shouldn't have lived, and the night troll." He said, a snicker in his voice.

"Go away Malfoy, no one wants to here your voice... or see your hideous face." Rikki glared back, an annoyed expression on her face. Malfoy frowned in anger. He was about to throw a punch directly at Rikki when someone grabbed his wrist from behind. Rikki closed her eyes tightly, then felt nothing. Had he already hit her but she didn't feel it? She slowly opened her eyes to see Fred and George behind Draco, holding both of Draco's arms behind his back.

"We get 'im." Fred said. "Go enjoy yourselves." George included. Rikki smiled slightly and nodded in thanks, turning away from them when Draco broke loose and went straight for Rikki.

"Crucio!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand directly at Rikki's back. Rikki shouted in pain, crumpling to the ground. Rikki was in so much pain she couldn't bare it. At that moment, she burst into tears. For the first time since she was about 6 years young, she had cried.

"Draco Malfoy, stop this very instant!" Lucius Malfoy, shouting, grabbing Draco's wand from his hand. Rikki was still curled up in a ball, sobbing on the floor, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville surrounding her, making sure she was okay.

"It hurts... it hurts so badly..." Rikki sobbed as they all helped her up. Draco was being pushed to Rikki by his father.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry your little mudblood body couldn't handle the power of Draco Malfoy!" He said, directly to her face. She glared.

"Just because I am crying, doesn't mean I won't hurt you...!" She mumbled under her breath and jumped at him, punching him directly in the left cheek. Draco stumbled over, falling in front of Lucius, who was about to say a spell when Severus grabbed his hand from behind.

"Rikkailia, go back. Now." He ordered, not realizing Rikki's face and eyes were red. She nodded and started walking to the door, but Severus grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What the devil is going on in here, Rikkailia?" he asked, his voice a little softer now. All Rikki could do was point to Draco.

"Draco... mudblood... Crucio..." She huffed, and fell to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki woke up in bed. She was confused, her memory was fuzzy, and her lower back ached like crazy. She sat up, but winced and laid back down. She sighed. What had happened? She really wanted to know! All that she remembered was that she was at Honeydukes with Harry, Ronald, and Hermione, then it's like the film has been cut off after that.

"Where am I...?" She mumbled attempting to sit up again, rubbing her head which had an odd pain in it. She looked around the room. She was in Gryffindor, which was good. She heard footsteps coming close to the bed. She looked on the nightstand; it was her bed she was laying in. Strange, she didn't remember having a picture of her and her parents by her bedside. She heard talking in the next room; it was Hermione and Dumbledore; they were talking about what happened... and they were talking about a punishment for Draco. Had Draco done this to her; whatever it was?

"Oh look, she's finally awake." Dumbledore said, stepping into the room; Hermione behind him. Rikki looked at them, confused. Is somebody going to explain what happened or is she going to have to ask?

"What happened?" She asked. She was so confused and she needed to know. Dumbledore frowned and sat on the edge of Rikki's bedside.

"Rikki, you were attacked by Draco Malfoy and almost his father in Honeydukes. He used the Crusiatus Curse, and if it wasn't for Hermione to contact Professor Snape, you probably could have been injured much more than you are now." Dumbledore said quietly. Hermione stood in the background, shy and a little awkward.

"Don't you remember any of it?" Hermione asked finally, coming to stand next to Dumbledore. Rikki shook her head and Hermione and Dumbledore frowned, looking at each other then back at Rikki.

"All I remember is that me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in Honeydukes, then Draco said something and then it all went black." Rikki confessed, looking at her hand, even more confused.

"The funny thing is, the only reason why Lucius nearly got you was because you punched Draco in the face!" Ron said as he and Harry entered the room. Rikki's eyes lit up and Ron chuckled.

"Really? I punched Draco Malfoy? In the face? That's so amazing!" She said, happier than ever. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile a little. Ron nodded and Rikki started laughing, wincing in pain a little as her back started hurting. _I wonder if I have a scar..._ Rikki thought to herself. She got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror.

"Hermione, come here and tell me if I have a scar from where Draco hit me!" Rikki shouted, and Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She lifted the back of Rikki's shirt up and gasped.

"What? What? Is it bad? Is it cool looking?" Rikki wanted to know sooo badly! Hermione called in Dumbledore, who came in to see the scar, and Harry and Ron followed.

"Bloody hell it's... it's..." Ron was saying, but he never finished his sentence. Rikki was starting to get aggravated and annoyed.

"What is it? It's what?" She whined. Dumbledore looked at Rikki with a concerned look in his kind eyes.

"It's... The mark." He said in a low voice. Rikki's expression dropped. The Mark? On her back? Just from Draco hitting her with the Crusiatus Curse? Ron frowned. Rikki put the back of her shirt down and turned towards the group. It looked as if Rikki were about to cry; her eyes were misted over.

"Oh, Rikki. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Hermione said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Rikki shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom and into the middle of the room.

"It isn't your fault, Hermione. I... I guess it's my fault. Whatever I did to Draco, I probably deserved it." Rikki frowned and furiously wiped her eyes. Ron approached Rikki, who just looked at him, the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked down at her feet, thinking.

_What am I supposed to do? This means that the Death Eaters can search for me now, right? I don't know how to deal with this situation!_ She thought to herself and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

"Rikki please, you will be fine, I promise." Ron whispered to her. She furiously shook her head.

"No, Ronald, I won't be fine! That thing on my back is a symbol of You Know Who! It's the Death Eater's mark, which means they can come and find me now! I'm going to be taken away and possibly killed, just like my parents!" Rikki shouted and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rikki immediately headed to Professor Snape's office. Severus looked up from a few papers and stared at the puffy eyed girl who just entered his office.

"Rikkailia, are you okay? What happened?" He asked, walking over to her. She just shook her head. How could she show Severus her scar? She couldn't bare the sadness in his eyes if she were to tell him.

"Rikkailia Jane, I can tell when you are lying. Tell me now." He ordered and Rikki frowned, pulling up the back of her shirt, showing him the scar. She heard him sigh in disappointment. She put her shirt down and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." She whispered, feeling her eyes sting with more tears. Severus didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple hours later when Rikki returned back to her dorm room, seeing everyone still there, waiting for her. She looked at everyone, a small gleam in her eyes. It was probably from crying, or maybe something else. Harry was talking to Dumbledore about something, Hermione was reading a book, and Ron was standing by the window. Rikki frowned; he looked so sad. Rikki cleared her throat, informing everyone that she had returned, and they all turned toward her.

"Hey, Rikki. Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked quietly, as she set her book down and walked over to her friend. Rikki nodded, smiling a little. Ron was still standing at the window, not bothering to come to see Rikki. She frowned. Did she really hurt him? She had to know, but she was too scared to ask. Finally, she spoke up, quietly, she walked over to Ron and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ronald...? Are you okay? I... I'm sorry..." Rikki said quietly as Ron looked towards her with sad, lonely eyes. He sighed quietly and gave Rikki a small half smile and nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I completely understand why you bugged out." He hugged Rikki kindly and heard a quiet snicker from Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore's direction. Rikki and Ron pulled back from each other and both blushed almost as red as their hair.

"Hey, we should go to Honeydukes. We never did get anything last week. And Draco won't be there this time." Harry gave Rikki a small smile and Rikki smiled back, nodding.

They entered Honeydukes, giggling and talking rubbish to each other. The door slammed behind them, and the store was quiet. There was whispers here and there, but no one dared to say something loudly. Everyone was staring at the four Gryffindors.

"What are they looking at?" Ron asked quietly, and Hermione, Harry, and Rikki just shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as Ron. The 6th years walked around the store, looking for something that could handle their cravings. Ron picked out a licorice wand and a pumpkin pasty, Harry had a couple chocolate frogs, and Hermione had a simple lollipop. Rikki was in the back, picking through the many sizes of boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans. When she picked the medium-sized box, they all walked to the counter. First Harry payed, then Hermione, and Ron, but when Rikki went to pay, the clerk refused to look at her.

"What is going on here? Is this some joke or something?" She asked the clerk, but he just went to the back room. Rikki groaned loudly, putting the money on the counter and stormed out of the store, the trio following behind.

"Bloody hell, that was odd." Ron said. Rikki sighed, nodding and popping a bean in her mouth. She smiled, blueberry. It was her favourite, since it reminded her of times when she had fun in the muggle world.

"Maybe they are spooked because of what happened last week." Hermione said, taking a lick of the red lollipop she had just unwrapped. Harry just nodded, munching on the chocolate frog. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she turned toward Rikki.

"Maybe they know of the mark!" She was looking at Rikki with worry in her eyes and Rikki just scoffed.

"Doubt it. How would they have found out?" Rikki wouldn't believe it. She knew they didn't know, Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone; and only he and the trio knew about it. Harry looked at Rikki.

"Are you sure no one else knows? Did you tell... Snape? Or... or Mad-Eye Moody?" When Harry mentioned Snape, the bean in her hand fell. She couldn't believe it; had he told everyone? Rikki gathered her beans and had only grabbed Ron's hand before running back up to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione following behind.

Rikki, Ron, Hermione, and Harry barged in the Potions class room after classes were over. Snape jumped slightly, not expecting someone to enter. He sighed when he saw the four kids.

"Did you tell anyone?" Rikki asked loudly as she stomped towards the Professors desk. He stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"I asked you a question. Did you tell anyone?" Rikki was almost shouting now. The trio were quite terrified; they had never seen a student yell at a teach like that before. Snape continued to stare, but he had a small gleam in his eyes, like he was hiding something. He finally stood up.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, Ms. Kaspian. Now leave, I have papers to grade." He said, and pushed the four out. They just stood in the hallway, gobsmacked. Rikki was shaking her head a little.

"He told... I can tell. He told someone, who told someone else, and now everybody knows! Oh what am I going to do?" Rikki whined. She was hopeless by now. She wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't, not again. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she couldn't let them free.

"Rikki, we will get through this together." Harry said, smiling kindly. "We are friends," Hermione added, also smiling. Ron hugged Rikki.

"We will stick together till the end." He said quietly, which made Rikki blush, but she hugged him back, a little tight, and smiled.

"Thank you. All of you." She was truly thankful to have great friends like Ron, Harry, and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all in the dining hall; Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Rikki. They just kind of sat there, listening to Dumbledore speak about many things. Rikki wasn't really paying attention, just staring down at her empty dinner plate; not a single scrap of food on it.

"Come on, Rikki, you need to eat some time. This is the third day you haven't eaten." Ron said, his mouth full of concern and chicken. Rikki just sighed, her secret was out, well, not in Hogwarts, just in Hogsmeade.

"And with a final announcement, we will be performing two more Sorting Hat Ceremonies. Two new lovely young ladies are joining this great school of Hogwarts. First, we have Lilian Randles, a 5th year joining us." Dumbledore announced as everyone looked up at the front of the great hall as a small girl walked up to the chair. Her hair was short, with little curls at the ends, just barely touching her shoulders. She was looking down in her lap; she must have been embarrassed by all of the eyes on her.

"Hm, this is a tough one! But, I will gladly say; Gryffindor!" Cried out the Sorting Hat, and the Gryffindor table cheered. Everyone but Rikki, who was remembering her first time with the sorting hat.

_She sat in the chair, more embarrassed than ever. She was pretty short, even for a 1st year. Her feet dangled, almost touching the floor. Dumbledore rested the great hat on her head, her bright red curls in ponytails hanging over her shoulders. She looked up, smiling as the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" She felt welcomed as the table cheered when she sat up and walked to the open seat next to a freckled redhead, a boy with round glasses and a kind smile, and a very intelligent looking girl with long blonde frizzy hair. _

That was the first day Rikki had met Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The next girl walked on stage. She was mean looking. Bright blonde hair, piercing green eyes, pink lips. She sat on the chair under the Sorting Hat, looking bored as ever. Dumbledore had announced that her name was Kylie. But that's all he said; no last name.

"This one is easy; Slytherin!" The magical hat cried out, and the Slytherin table cheered, other than Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe. She was having a flash back of second year.

_Dumbledore sat at his desk as Professor Severus Snape escorted little Rikki to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore looks up from a couple pieces of paper, his eyes having a little gleam in them. He smiled a little. "Can I help you and your little friend, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice kind and friendly. Severus just looked at him blankly. "Ms. Kaspian needs to be switched into Slytherin House, but it must be kept a secret, Albus." Severus explained as Dumbledore looked confusingly at the tall man. "And why is this, Professor?" He asked, truly curious. Severus sighed. "She just does." He said, and shoved Rikki towards Dumbledore's desk a little and left. She was quite terrified, especially since Severus scared her like crazy; but having to be switched into the house that he is Headmaster of? She wanted to cry. Dumbledore sighed and walked around his desk towards Rikki and patted her head softly. "Don't worry about him, he is actually a very caring man, even if he doesn't show it." He said softly, then handed Rikki her new Slytherin scarf._

Rikki felt something push up against her back. She snapped back to reality, immediately looking up and behind her. It was Draco. She frowned and got out of her chair and started walking away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want, Draco? I'm not in the mood for you." Rikki said, frustrated already by the fellow Slytherin's stubbornness. Draco pulled her back towards him and turned her around so she was now facing the oddly cute blond.

"I really am sorry, you know that right?" He said quietly, hoping no one else would here him. Rikki just stared.

"Really? You really are sorry for what you did to me? A simple, stupid mudblood?" She asked, a little sarcasm in her voice. Draco chuckled a little.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked, baffled. Rikki continued to stare at him, but curiosity gleaming in her eyes. She wanted to know what he knew.

"I don't know what? Tell me now, Draco Malfoy!" Rikki demanded. _I need to stop hanging out with Hermione..._ She thought to herself. Draco just chuckled.

"You aren't even close to a mudblood, you silly fool. You're a pure blood. And a Slytherin." He said quietly, whispering the last part in her ear. She was horrified. How could he have known? He started to walk off, but turned around and smirked at Rikki.

"And I also know about the Dark Mark on your back." He said simply, and walked away, leaving Rikki standing there, clueless.

Rikki rushed to the Gryffindor common room, but she couldn't get in. She was getting the password right, she knew it!

"Sorry, only Gryffindors are aloud in the Gryffindor common room at the moment. Please, come back another time." The painting said, and shooed Rikki off. She sighed, feeling her eyes sting. She needed to stop crying over every little thing. She held back the tears, and marched directly to the Slytherin common room.

"Pure-blood!" She simply called to the wall as she marched through it as it opened. She saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle hanging about in the common room and she went straight for Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She shouted as she approached the now quite shocked and slightly terrified 6th year.

"What? Hey, how do you know my middle name?" He asked, surprised since not a lot knew it. Rikki ignored the question and grabbed Draco from the color of his shirt, lifting him up to his feet from the couch. She glared at the now oh so terrified Slytherin boy.

"What did you do?" She asked, trying not to shout. He stuttered in fright. Crabbe and Goyle just simply watched from the background, not knowing whether to laugh or help Draco.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! I swear, I swear!" He cried, getting more scared second after second. Rikki let go of his collar and frowned, sighing then sitting down on the chair behind her.

"I've been kicked out of Gryffindor! They won't let me in, yet they let me in here. I didn't even know I knew the password!" Rikki almost cried. She really hated it, not being able to see her friends from Gryffindor. Draco just frowned and walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the edge of the chair and put an arm around her shoulders in an awkward half hug like thing.

"Forget about Gryffindor, you're with us now." Draco smiled, trying to be some help in comforting Rikki. She just looked at him and frowned. She then came up with an idea.

"Since I'm in a new house... I should give myself a new appearance. Hah, yes! It's perfect!" She said, full of joy and evil plans. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle just stared, but Draco smiled deviously, seeing that little glint in Rikki's eyes.

A couple hours later, it was time for that dreaded class, Potions. Rikki and Draco walked in at the same time, laughing and talking before class started. Everyone stared in confusement. Rikki and Draco... friends? Rikki was wearing something different; a hat with all of her hair tucked in it. Everyone was still staring, whispers here and there, as Rikki and Draco sat down at a two person desk, still talking.

"I'm scared Draco. I can get in deep trouble, and you know that!" Rikki whispered, since she didn't want the semi-quiet room to hear her. Draco just scoffed.

"You won't get in trouble. At least, I hope not." He smiled and she just glared at him, his smile fading and he looked down at his book. Rikki giggled softly. As class began to start, Professor Snape noticed Rikki's hat.

"No hats in class, Ms. Kaspian." He said grimly, and Rikki began to panic inside. As she tried to speak up, someone from behind reached over her, pulling off the hat. Rikki shrieked, people gasped, Severus dropped his book, and Draco held back a snicker.

"Rikkailia Jane Kaspian, what have you done to your hair?" Severus shouted, his eyes focused on Rikki's white and green hair. Rikki's face was a bright red from embarrassment. She turned around to see who had taken off her hat, only to see the new girl, Kylie. Kylie smirked at Rikki evilly.

"It's quite obvious, Professor. Ms. Kaspian obviously fancies Mr. Malfoy, so she dyed her hair those colors for Slytherin pride, only to get his attention." Kylie explained, standing up and handing the hat to Severus.

"That's not true! I was dared! By, by Draco! I swear! Dad you have to believe me!" Rikki shouted, not realizing what she said. There were gasps everywhere in the classroom, and then more whispers.

"Bloody 'ell! Did she just say 'Dad'?" Ron shouted. Rikki stood up and turned towards Ron, her back facing Severus. Her hands were balled into fists, pressing against her temples. Tears were streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, and she ran out of the classroom, sobbing. Everyone turned towards Ron, who simply shrugged his shoulders in confusement.

After class, everyone was still talking about Rikki's little scene. The first people out of the classroom were the Trio, and Draco. They were all concerned for her. Rikki was sitting in the courtyard on a small brick wall, staring into nothing, her eyes slightly red.

"Rikki! Rikki are you alright?" Ron said as he was the first to reach her. Rikki just nodded, wiping her eyes dry. Ron sighed and motioned for the others to come.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys... I thought it would ruin our friendship." Rikki said once the group stood by her side. Harry scoffed.

"We don't care who your 'father' is! You'd still be our friend, Rikki." He said, a smile on his face as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. Rikki looked at Harry, a small smile creeping on her lips.

"Really?" She asked, eager. Everyone nodded, even Draco. She smiled, jumping off the wall.

Rikki was sitting in front of a pacing Severus, nervous as ever. He looked at her, shaked his head, and mumbled something to himself and started pacing again. She sank in her seat, feeling more and more depressed about what she did. How could she have done this? It was a stupid idea, and stupid Draco encouraged her to do it. _I'll just blame Draco. Wait no... I can't, he's my friend..._ She thought to herself and frowned more.

"Rikkailia Jane Kaspian, daughter of Maya and Harold Kaspian, servant of me, follower of the Dark Lord. Straight A student, great attendance, rarely talks back... in school at the least. What in the world would make you do this to your hair? Your hair was the only thing that proved that you were Maya's daughter, now that's gone. You should be ashamed of yourself, Rikkailia. You're parents would be very disappointed in you." Snape lectured. Rikki was about to start crying; she hated it when Severus talked about her parents. When he mentioned her parents' disappointment, that's when she started to crack, a single tear streaming down her left cheek. When Severus turned toward her, she looked away, hiding the tears little river. He sighed.

"Are you even listening to me, Rikkailia? That's something else your mother would be disappointed about; not listening to an elder when they are speaking to you. So many disappointments." Snape said. Rikki looked up at him, and without thinking, she booked it out of the chair and out of the classroom.

As she ran, she furiously wiped her eyes, and not paying attention, ran into George Weasley. They collided, yet only Rikki fell back, a quiet grunt leaving her lips as she hit the cold ground. George dropped what seemed to be books and grabbed Rikki's hand, pulling her up off the ground.

"You okay, mate? That was quite a spill there." George chuckled lightly. Rikki's head was spinning. Maybe because she hit her head when she fell, or she just got up to fast... or maybe both? George waved a hand in front of her face.

"You still there, Rikk?" He asked. Rikki felt her face get warm; he was the only one who ever called her Rikk. Not even Fred called her that. She could only nod, her free hand on her forehead, the other still in George's hand.

"She doesn't look to well; we should take her to Ms. Pomfrey." Fred said as he approached the two. George nodded and Rikki just stood there, clueless. She tried to talk, but it only came out as a cough.

The twins were sitting on each side of the small bed when Rikki woke up. She was very confused, she didn't even remember passing out. She looked to her left; Fred was sitting there, fast asleep. She looked to her right; George was sitting there staring out the window, small bags under his eyes.

"George...?" Rikki said, quietly. He looked over at her and smiled, then yawned. Rikki smiled slightly, still confused.

"What am I doing here? What happened? Why does my head hurt? Did I fall or something?" Rikki wanted all of these questions answered, but she knowing George, he would only answer one.

"You were running from something, and you came and ran right into me. You took a pretty big spill, mate." He simply said, quietly as Fred started to wake up. While George was explaining, Ms. Pomfrey rushed over with a small cup of warm tea, handing it to Rikki. She looked at Rikki, then at George, and back at Rikki, her eyebrows raised. Rikki saw the look in her eye and she started to blush.

"Oh, no. it's not like that. We are just friends... right, George?" Rikki explained nervously, looking at George, who nodded, supporting Rikki's answer.

"Okay then, sweetie. You can go anytime. Just go a little slower next time you run from Professor Snape, deary."

They three walked out of the Hospital Wing together; Rikki in the middle of the two slightly taller twins. As Fred was telling Rikki what had happened, she couldn't help but look at George every once in a while. As they turned the corner, they saw Snape talking with Draco. Rikki stopped, and so did the twins, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Rikki! Come here, will you?" Draco called, his voice echoing a little. Rikki frowned, and started heading towards the Professor and student, Fred and George behind her. She smiled a little, knowing she had their support.

"Rikkailia Jane, you are in serious trouble." Snape said when the three students got up to the two. Rikki looked down at her feet and then she heard Draco hold back a laugh at her name. She looked up a little, glaring at him.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything anymore! The only things I want right now is for my parents to come back and for somebody to like me the way I am! You are just a horrible man, Severus Snape!" Rikki shouted, her voice echoing in the hallway. Everyone stared at her. Snape's face became grim; sad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but they are never coming back, Rikkailia. They must be dead by now, you need to understand that." Severus said, reached towards Rikki but she pulled away, taking a couple steps backwards, feeling her hand touch someone else's softly. She knew exactly who's it was; it was her right hand, so it was George.

"You don't care about me, Severus. You just care about fulfilling your mission for **him**! He wants you to befriend me so you can stab me in the back and bring me to Him, only to become a monster by force just like my parents!" She continued to shout, her voice getting a little shaken. Snape just sighed and walked off into his classroom.

"Whoa, Rikk. That was... amazing! I have never seen anyone stand up for themselves to Sour-Grape Snape before!" George said, hugging Rikki. Rikki blushed and smiled shyly.

"You really thought it was amazing? I thought it was embarrassing!" She giggled. Draco was just staring, kind of awkward and taken aback at Rikki's little moment. He cleared his throat and George and Rikki stepped away from each other.

"You lovebirds get a room if you are just gonna stand there and snog all day." Draco said, making the redhead and the girl blush. Draco snickered and walked away.

It was starting to get late; Hermione, Harry, Rikki, Ron, and the Twins were all in the Gryffindor Common Room, just sitting around and talking. Ron and Hermione were talking, Harry and Fred, and of course, Rikki and George. They were talking about Quidditch when they heard a loud crash. They all raced to the girls' dorm room, only to see the beds trashed, the window broken, and the picture of Rikki and her parents gone.


End file.
